Madou Koukaku:Building
'Basics' Lets start with the top left corner Under the face, it say 領主: Lord's name,' 首都:' Town's name. Lord provides Capital and Food income bonus equal to it's Politics value (in percents) multiplied by base city production. In the city status screen there are 7 values. There are three categories, listed from top to bottom. 資金 Capital: Capital generated; Capital consumption. 兵糧 Food: Food generated; Food consumption. その他 Others: *人口 Population - population increases Capital and Food consumed by 1% of total population, required for raising the level of the territory (see Territories). *環境 Environment - territories with high Environment value will attract population each turn, and territories with low Environment value will lose population each turn. The Environment value of each territory will change by up to 2 points each turn depending on the net Environmental value of all structures and trees in the territory. Strategy that increases population provides bigger bonus if Environment has high value. *耐久 Endurance - how damaged Walls inside the territory are. If walls are damaged it is possible to repair them, although cost does not depend on how damaged the Wall is. Also some damage is repaired automatically each turn. On the Right bottom corner from top to bottom: Build, Upgrade/Repair, Dispose, World Map 配置物 Buildings: *There is four types of building: 自然 Nature, 任掛 Traps, 施設 Facility, and 他 Others *There is five types of material: 鉱物 Mineral, 作物 Crops, 動物 Animal, 木材 Wood, 土壌 Soil When you mouse over a territory in the world map it shows you the materials harvest-able from that area. The materials are listed in the order of drop rate from common (black color) to impossible (red). Resource building not only increase harvest material drop amount, but also their drop chance. Thus in order to get a particularly rare resource in large amounts, the player should build multiple resource buildings of the same type to harvest it. Note you can find out how many of each materials you have at the information screen the fifth tab(物品). The seventh tab shows how many of each material you harvested the past turn. 'Base/Landscape' 'Nature' *Only Tree A, Conifer A, Woods A, and Forest A can be build, all others are unbuildable *Rock and Wither Wood are totally useless. it doesn't do anything but takes up space, but once removed they can't be build. 'Blockade and Traps' All Blockade and Traps dont have build time 'Facility' 'Others' *For those who wonder, The only House that can be build are House A,B,C of each Nation. *(Elf tribe) house, only Eren House A, B can be build. Eren House C-F can't be build. Well the English name of the building in the game is kind of long so here they are if anyone is interested. *Castle - 城内 - Castle *Weapon Research - - *Magic Research - - *Mag-Tech Research - - Laboratory *Quest Hub - ベルモンの斡旋所 - Mediation Offices of Berumon *Merchant - セーナル商会 - Senaru Firm *Brothel - リリエッタの娼館 - Prostitute Mansion of Ririetta Trial Data 'Others - buildings' #Learning institutions (number 22-34, except no. 24) is a type of building that unlocks unit skills. Before the skills are learnt, the skill will be greyed out in the unit window with the words 未習得. Several turns after the learning institution is constructed a star event will appear over it saying that you can now buy the Report of Training in Senaru's Firm and the building has no further use. The building can then be demolished, although some provide enough benefits on their own to be worth having around. The Report is what unlocks the skills. More of the same learning institution speed up time required to get the report. Some reports may require higher levels of Senaru's Firm. #Medical facilities (no. 23) only become available after Marugiretta (マルギレッタ) joins, either the Orfan or Eida routes is chosen, and having more than 30 active units. #Command post (no. 24) is a tough residential building found in some forts and towns. There is nothing special about it save that it can survive attacks better than normal houses. #Clean fountain (no. 35) is the most space efficient building for improving environment. It also provides a larger boost to crop material chance than farms. Building 5 of them unlock the Pegasus cavalry. You get it after acquiring Mei Mei (メイメイ) and having more than 20 territories.The 澄み切った水 (perfectly clear wather) required for buil it can be harvested from the Capital Harenlarma and the Gau length castle fort. #Watchtowers (no. 36-37) can generally be demolished. They are said to be able to detect invisible units, but invisible units can be detected by the dust animation they leave behind when they move, and can be attacked just like any normal unit.